The Fixer
by vampitup
Summary: Audrey lives in a perfect world. Lucas doesn't. Will love be enough to bridge these two people, and their two worlds? Will Audrey be able to save Lucas from his, without losing herself in it?


It was the night of my seventeenth birthday and I was alone at a party. It wasn't even _my_ party. My friends ditched me a couple minutes ago, or was it hours. I couldn't remember. All I knew was that I was crouched in a corner next to a small plant and a boy who I didn't know. I glanced around frantically for anyone I recognized, but faces blurred and nothing looked recognizable, or even human.

Suddenly, the boy next to me turned to me and said, blowing cigarette smoke in my face, "Hi sweetie. You lost?"

He inched closer to me, placing his hand on my thigh. I scooted closer to the plant and farther from him.

"No," I slurred, trying to sound in control, "I'm okay."

I attempted to stand, but stumbled as he pulled me down in his lap. He locked his arms around my stomach until I began struggling for air. I felt his hot breathe on my neck. As one of his hands started to travel up my shirt, I tried to slap it away. The boy squeezed me harder and smirked, "Hey now, don't be like that."

"Get away," I tried to sound sober, but my voice cracked. He obviously heard it because he quickly grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. I struggled to break free from his grasp, but he overpowered me. As he began to kiss me, I bit his lip hard in defense.

"Shit!" he yelled, squeezing my wrist harder, so much that it began to throb in pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but the boy wouldn't let go.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice behind me.

"What?" demanded the boy, glaring in the person's direction.

"I believe you are touching my girlfriend," replied the voice. What? I didn't have a boyfriend. I was about to protest, when the person behind me tore me out of the grasp of my captor.

"Don't ever touch her again," I heard my rescuer threaten. Then, I was being pulled through a mass of people. I squeezed the boy's hand, scared that if I let go the crowd would swallow me. When we reached outside, free from the threat of suffocation, I dropped his hand, but as soon as I saw him I wished I hadn't.

My 'boyfrinend' was tall, with dark unkept hair hanging down on his face, not quite covering his eyes. His big, green, bloodshot eyes smiled at me as I scrutinized him. I was struck silent by his dazzling smile. That boy could charm anyone with that smile, girls and boys alike. But he didn't look normal. Not that he looked like a psychopath, but his eyes revealed something that was a little off. I couldn't quite place it, but as I scanned down his body and saw his ragged jeans and sloppy sweatshirt, I realized what it was.

He looked lost.

"You alright?" he asked, quietly so as not to frighten me.

I smiled up at him, "Yes. Thank you."

"No problem," he shrugged, "Are you here with anyone?"

The question made me remember my friends and my birthday. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I _was_," I sighed, turning my gaze back up to his dazzling eyes.

"You were…" his raised an eyebrow proposing another question without having to physically speak it.

"It's my birthday," I said, as if that would explain everything. He laughed and responded, "Well happy birthday. Where are all your friends?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged, "They left me."

"Well, I can take you home," he offered.

I beamed at the idea and said, a little too quickly, "Sure!"

I blushed at my obvious eagerness and whispered sheepishly, "Thank you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I'm Lucas."

"Audrey."

As he guided me to his car, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Why did you help me?"

He squeezed my hand and joked, "Because I'm your boyfriend, of course."

His smile was infectious. I couldn't contain my own smile, though I was not quite satisfied with his answer. When we reached the car and I slid into the passenger seat next to him, I repeated my question.

"Really, why did you help me?"

He stared at me, this time no joke in his eyes, "Because you couldn't help yourself."

I scoffed, taking his response as an insult, "So what are you, Superman or something? I was handling it before you swooped in and 'saved the day.'"

He shrugged, "Well then sorry."

It was quite for a few moments and guilt took over. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I am really thankful you saved me. I owe you."

He grinned, "That you do."

Suddenly the car swerved and the car behind us honked piercing the silence of the night. Lucas clenched the wheel, regaining control of the vehicle.

"Shit," I shrieked, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I guess I'm more out of it than I thought."

Than, for the first time I noticed how blood shot his eyes actually were. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you high?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," I snapped, "Lucas, you are going to kill us."

"I'm fine," he assured me.

Although I wanted to argue, I decided there was really nothing I could do. He was my ride. And he was fine. We ended up making it to my house completely uninjured. Lucas pulled down my street, but stopped a few houses away from my house and cut the lights.

"Um…" I glanced over at him, confused. He was staring right back at me. His eyes danced playfully. Suddenly, before I knew what was happening he began to lean in. Than, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me and I was kissing back. His hands ran through my hair and cupped underneath my chin. I could feel his lips move from my mouth to my throat. His tongue maneuvered down my neck.

When we pulled back, I could feel myself panting. He noticed my shortness of breath and grinned, moving his lips to my ear.

"Happy birthday Audrey," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied, upset that he was pulling back from me. When I saw the time was 1:04am I realized I was late for curfew.

"I should go," I said, unwilling to release him.

"Alright," his eyes still smiled at me, "It was a pleasure to date you for one night."

I opened the door and began to slip out, but he grabbed me and pulled me back. His lips lightly brushed mine, so lightly that it almost wasn't a kiss. I could smell the pot from his breath when he murmured, "I wish I would've gotten you a present for your birthday."

I kissed his lips quickly and removed myself from his arms. As I climbed out of his car, I turned and smiled, "You did give me one."

He raised his eyebrows. And I clarified, "You."

He smiled, but the glimmer in his eyes was gone, replaced by a new underlying of sadness. I recognized this sadness. It was the same one I felt when I was abandoned and alone at the party.

"Goodbye," he whispered as I closed the door and he drove off. I stood there, watching him disappear down my street.

"Goodbye," I sighed.

It was the night of my seventeenth birthday and I was alone again.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you like it. I've already written the 2nd chapter but i want to see if people like the story before i post it. Leave reviews! thanks everyone!! I hope you like it, because i think this could be a very interesting story... lots of romance. and im a sucker for romance.  
**

**-vampitup  
**


End file.
